Windows Citrus
Windows Citrus (formerly known as Windows Aspen ''and ''Windows Whidbey DP) is a Windows XP-based operating system made to, well, resemble Windows XP in some aspects. Details Fictional It is a version of Windows that looks like it has been released in between 2003 and 2009 but in actuality was released in 2015 after Windows XP ended support. Actual It is a PowerPoint operating system released some time in 2020 as a hobby project. History Fictional Back on 11 April 2014 Microsoft was deeply moved by the consumers when they officially ended support for Windows XP which had been running for 12-13 years at most before being replaced by Windows 7 as the best Windows operating system. So they went and built Windows Citrus on the Windows Longhorn codebase (from build 4074) and made it to match the current look of Windows 10, which was under development at the time, and Windows XP, because it was their goal to reintroduce Windows XP (and their cancelled Longhorn/Blackcomb project) in some other modern way. For whatever reason, the development lab behind Windows Citrus reintroduced the Sidebar and the then-hidden Start panel from Windows XP build 2252. Actual This started as content filler in the early summer of 2019 by Matt Sugui on his channel after he was inspired by PowerPoint operating systems and, of course, WNR, considering he started out as a WNR channel. This then evolved into Citrus on 8 August 2019. Characteristics Citrus has its colours largely based on Windows Longhorn milestone 7 'til 8. It originally had different gradient styles but it was simplified to match the current Windows Store (or Metro until it was renamed due to a copyright claim; or UWP as of Windows 10) theme that Microsoft was into. Build table Post-reset development Old build system (Revision Number property) New 'Snapshots' build system (Revision.Snapshot) TBA Trivia * This is actually a PowerPoint Operating System, but since it uses the Windows branding, it was also classified as a'' Windows Never Released'' version. Additionally, it was featured as such in the latest Windows Never Released video by Matt Sugui. ** One fact of this system is the exaggerated use of the Morph animation in Office 2019/365. Almost every slide has this transition. * The system's build tag system (e.g. 'Build 1000.lab06.190929-0852') is heavily inspired by Minecraft's build tag system (e.g. 'snaphsot 19w39a'). ** The system only started using this build tag system in build 390 (19w39a). * There is only one fully-functional pre-Citrus build known to exist, namely Microsoft Codenamed Aspen build 5700. There were multiple builds (5699, 5701, 5711,'' Whidbey'' builds, et cetera; even Metro-based builds of Citrus) but they were actually accidentally corrupted. As a result these builds no longer exist. ** As part of deployment testing before using ISOs as deployment files Matt compressed builds 5699 to 5711 into ZIP folders. At one time he actually decompressed one build - that is, 5700 - into the desktop as part of the testing. When the other builds had gone down the drain, Matt was desperate to find a copy of Aspen to restart from scratch. 5700 was the only copy (or build) he had found. * The setup routine file was larger than the system itself at the time of writing. * While researching for a codename for this project, Matt found out that the name Aspen would be nice (Aspen was the codename of Visual Studio 6.0). When the project branched off to this current project, he used the name Whidbey (Whidbey was the codename of Visual Studio 2008). Finally, right before the development reset, he named the project Citrus (Citrus was chosen because of its many scientific specimen names, such as officinalis, sinensis, limon, et cetera). * The Play tutorial level button on the logon screen is a reference to the pre-alpha development phase of Minecraft wherein there was a Play tutorial level button that is absolutely useless because supposedly the tutorial level is the demo version of Minecraft. ** It is used for the guest account in Citrus. * Weirdly enough, even if the system is now in Milestone 3, the start menu still says 'Milestone 1 PP.' Gallery